Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown
Mission 4: Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown is the fourth mission of the Ultra Agents App. Plot Before the Minigame On Pointer Island, Toxikita and her henchman, Retox, used a helicopter to try to steal the Astor City Science Lab's Pollutonium, a substance made of toxic and extremely dangerous components. Agent Curtis Bolt and Player's Agent, inside the lab, were with an Astor City Scientist who was trying to stabilize the Pollutonium into crystal form. Then Retox tried to use the toxic cannons to destroy the roof, but failed, so Toxikita dropped a toxic bomb onto the laboratory's roof, then entered through the hole in an attempt to steal the crystal, but she was stopped by Agent Bolt. Toxikita then dropped the crystal which exploded. As the scientist flees, the player's agent attempts to rebuild the crystal. Minigame: Crystal Catastrophe Rebuild the crystal by pressing the right buttons. After the Minigame After the crystal was rebuilt, Toxikita and Retox retreated in their helicopter. The agents were left wondering about her true plans. Transcript Before the Minigame 8:14 PM. Pointer Island is Astor City's hub for scientific research - a super-lab encircled by an underwater particle accelerator. Toxikita's helicopter is flying toward the lab. Toxikita: That's the Ultra Agent car - they are already on the island. Retox: Should we abort? Toxikita: No. They might slow is down, but they won't stop us. Retox: I bet you Adam told them. He's not hench-worthy! We're better off without him. Inside the super-lab, agents watch nervously as a scientist tries to stabilize the most dangerous material known to man. Scientist: I almost have all the Pollutonium concentrated into crystal form. Curtis: Great! Then we can finally get it out of Astor City and destroy it in a safe location. Scientist: There's nothing safe about Pollutonium. It's everything toxic in the world concentrated into a single substance. Player: Don't worry. We'll destroy every last drop. The Pollutonium starts to burn through the table it is on. Scientist: Please, down to the last molecule. There is a shaking sound. Scientist: What was that? Shaking is not good. Curtis: Something is firing at the roof! Sure enough, Toxikita's helicopter is firing at the roof. Retox: Absolutely beautiful... er... shooting! Right on target! Toxikita: But our toxic cannons barely made a dent... interesting. The super-lab is obviously prepared for such common attacks. Let's see how they handle something a little more exotic! Retox: Toxic away! The helicopter releases a toxic bomb that burns a massive hole in the roof. Retox: Right through the heart! Toxikita: Perfect! Now hold the hover. I'll be right back. Retox: Look at that! Your attack was irresistible! Toxikita grabs a chain, leaps out of the helicopter, and drops in front of the agents. Toxikita: Awww... You collected the world's Pollutonium into a single carry-on sized package! How thoughtful. Curtis: Toxikita! Toxikita grabs the crystal. Scientist: Oh no! She's got the crystal! Curtis: Unlock the door, I'm going in! Toxikita: You should see the look on your faces. Ciao! The chain goes back up, taking Toxikita and the Pollutonium with it. Scientist: Noooooooooooo! Curtis emerges through the door, stud shooter drawn. Curtis: There's no way you're going anywhere with that! Toxikita: Bolt! Curtis fires at the Pollutonium, causing her to drop it. Curtis: Fire in the hole! Toxikita: No! No... The Pollutonium explodes on the ground and shatters. The only thing more dangerous than a crystal of pure Pollutonium is a broken crystal of pure Pollutonium. The scientist flees the scene and Player panics. Player: Wait! Come back! The crystal shattered! The Pollutonium is everywhere! Curtis: He's not coming back. You'll have to reassemble the crystal. Player: I'm on it. Just... have... to... keep... steady... Curtis: Hurry, I don't know how long I can contain the sludge... After the Minigame With the Pollutonium securely back in the agents' hands, Toxikita has no choice but to flee across the open ocean. Player: The Pollutonium... is stable! Curtis: You did it! Meanwhile, Toxikita's helicopter continues its flight across the ocean. Toxikita: Those agents haven't seen the last of me! Retox: Toxikita, your resilience is intoxicating! The agents watch Toxikita's helicopter fly out of sight. Curtis: Phew! That was too close. Player: What was she going to do with the Pollutonium? Curtis: Whatever her plan was, we stopped it from happening. Player: And Astor City is safe again. Curtis: For now... Characters Agents * Agent Curtis Bolt. * Player's Agent Villains * Toxikita * Retox Others * Astor City Scientist Vehicles Villain's Vehicles * Toxikita’s helicopter Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App